


Everything Will Be Okay

by LostAtSeaz



Series: EWBO Different Endings [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angels, Animal Death, Body Horror, Death, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Mercy, Psychological Horror, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism, Talking To Dead People, Temporary Character Death, This gets very disturbing later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Summary: “Does this world have any mercy?”The age of the world is unknown and lost,  But that doesn’t matter when everyone is being slaughtered.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Mito Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck
Series: EWBO Different Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022115
Kudos: 11





	1. Identity (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Your name is Killua.” The man said, ruffling the boys fluffy silver hair.
> 
> ”What is a name?” The boy asked, a soft smile on his face.
> 
> ”It is your identification, your identity, you, yourself.” The man said, crouching.
> 
> ”Who are you then?”
> 
> ”My name is Silva Zoldyck.” The man said.
> 
> ”And my name is, Killua?” The boy said, pointing to himself.
> 
> ”Yes, you are Killua, Killua Zoldyck.” Silva said, smiling gently at Killua.

**_re·birth_ **

**_/rēˈbərTH/_ **

_noun_

_The process of being reincarnated or born again._

_"the endless cycle of birth, death, and rebirth.”_

  
  


_The Angel fell from the sky, whispering prayers and forming into a boy in midair._

_Once the Angel, or boy had landed, he collapsed onto the ground, and he had felt the soil beneath him with his bare hands, this-- he remembered this._

_He looked up at the sky and observed the clouds that had made way for him and swirled in a circular motion._

_He looked at the rain that just started to land on him and drizzle down his dry but smooth porcelain skin._

_And then he turned to the man with the blonde, almost white hair who was standing next to him._

_”Hello there, It is very nice here.” The boy had said, staring up into astonished eyes._

_”How did you do that, are you a demon?” The man asked, taking steps away._

The boy looked shocked.

_And then he simply bent backward and laughed loudly, hand on his bare stomach. ”Ha! You think I am a demon? I have fallen from the skies! I am an angel, and now I am a human boy.”_

_The clouds covered the remaining light from the sky, and rain continued to fall harder than before._

_The man watched as the boy fell back onto the ground, seeming to have fainted._

_The man stared at the limp, but breathing body._

_’This is an angel? But how? Why come back to the Earth? When it is a hellish place?’_

_The man hesitated to move, Perhaps this was just a boy pretending to be an Angel- But he had fallen from the skies above!_

_The man made a decision and walked up to the boy, crouching, and opening his arms to pick him up._

_He carried the boy in his arms and continued to walk to his home._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_’Perhaps we can learn from these Angels.’_

_-_

There was a constant knocking at the door, ”Kil’ Wake up.” The voice from the other side said.

”Illumi, do you have to knock 20 times, just to get someone's attention?” Killua snapped, ripping the covers off of himself and approaching the door.

”You've counted?” Illumi asked, continuing to knock annoyingly.

”Yes, now it's 29 times that you've knocked, I'd like it if you'd stop.” Killua twisted the doorknob and opened the door, 

Illumi lifted his hand off of the door, ”Oops, I didn't notice I was still doing it, I am sorry Little Brother.”

”Stop apologizing, Now what do you want?”

”Father needs you for.. you know what.” 

“Of _course_.” Killua facepalmed, sighing into his hand. “Alright, I’ll go shower and then get down there.” 

Killua tried to shut his door, but it was held open by Illumi. “Killua, you know we care for you right?” 

“ _Stop_ .” Killua clenched his fists. ”We have this conversation _every_ week, it gets on my nerves,” Killua said, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

“Okay, I will leave you alone then.” Illumi let the door close and went down the stairs. 

Killua locked his door and leaned against it. _‘When will these people learn. I know they don’t care, I’m just for their research papers_.’

Killua walked over to his dresser, digging for clean clothes and towels. ’ _They sold Alluka too, I'm going to get her back whether they like it or not.’_ He threw his clothes onto the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. 

He turned the water on and took off his clothes.

He stared at himself in the mirror. This was him, but something seemed off about how he looked, he didn't look like his father, his mother, _or_ his siblings. 

Killua frowned, looking away from the mirror and approaching the bathtub, getting in.

_\- -_

_”Your name is Killua.” The man said, ruffling the boys fluffy silver hair._

_”What is a name?” The boy asked, a soft smile on his face._

_”It is your identification, your identity, you, yourself.” The man said, crouching._

_”Who are you then?”_

_”My name is Silva Zoldyck.” The man said._

_”And my name is, Killua?” The boy said, pointing to himself._

_”Yes, you are Killua, Killua Zoldyck.” Silva said, smiling gently at Killua._

_Killua stared at the man in admiration, ”Killua.. That sounds nice. Does everyone have a name?”_

_”Yes, they do. I can give you a dictionary if you'd like.”_

_”I'd like that.”_

_\- - -_

Killua let the water seep through his hair, He wondered if that kindness his father had shown to him was truly love. ’ _It's been 9 years since then.’_

He wasn't sure why It was the only thing he could remember, anything after that was a blur.

Killua walked out of the shower and dried himself off, putting the towel around his waist afterwards.

He opened the door, and gave himself one last look in the mirror. His reflection was smiling back at him, **he wasn't smiling.**


	2. Identity (Part 2)

“So, what your saying is that you had another hallucination, but this was different.” Silva asked, scanning through pages of his journal.

“Yes, father.” Killua stared at his shoes, he disliked these ‘interviews’, they were strange, offsetting.

“Tell me, What happened?” 

Killua leaned back against his chair and directed his eyes to something other than Silva's face. “Looked in the mirror, wasn’t smiling but my reflection was smiling at me.”

Silva grinned and huffed. “You're sure you didn’t stare too long in the mirror? Could’ve been the troxler effect.” 

“Stop joking around, i’m serious.” 

“Alright, Alright. So far, you’ve seen 8 different types of things. We’re gonna have to do another test, but not today.” 

Killua shuddered at the thought of another test being done on him, “O-oh, okay.” 

  
  


The last time they did a test on him.. let’s just say things didn’t go as planned.

  
  
  


_The room was very large for a testing room, it had cement walls and concrete floors._

_There was a space next to it where the rest of his family stood, watching the monitors._

  
  


_“Father, why do we have to do these?” Killua asked, eyes searching around the room for anything, anyone_.

_“To learn more about you.” Silva smiled the gentle smile he had on when he gave Killua his name._

_“Okay, But..”_

_“You know we love you right?” Silva put his hand on the side of Killua's cheek, “You should just listen to us, we’ll help you get them away.”_

_“Okay..”_

_Silva stepped away from Killua and towards the surveillance room, when he got to the door he turned around to look at Killua. “Trust us.” He exited the room, joining the rest of his family._

_Killua felt his heart rate increase in speed, and his hands started trembling under the straps. “Father, I don’t wanna do this— I’m afraid, I’m scared.”_

_There wasn’t a response, boosting his anxiety. “FATHER! Let me out, please.”_

_“I don’t like this please let me go.”_

_”PLEASE!”_

_The lights turned off_.

  
  
  


Killua stood up from his chair abruptly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

”What's wrong?”

” _Fuc_ -Fuck you.” He stuttered, clenching his fists. 

”You don't really care, do you?” Killua said bitterly, biting his bottom lip.

” _Killua_ \--” 

” _ **NO**_. Fucking _listen_.” Killua lifted his hand, pointing a finger accusingly at Sliva. ”I know you just want me to be your little science _experiment_.” He choked back a sob.

”You all are _liars_ , I hate these _tests_. You don't have any idea how these fucking things affect me and you wouldn't _fucking_ care even if you knew because you are all _complete_ **_assholes_**. I hate that, I _HATE_ YOU AL-” Killua was engulfed in a hug, and he wept into his father's shirt, letting out everything he’d held in.

“You feel that way?” Silva asked, placing his hand on Killua's head. 

”I've told you many times, we love you. Do you think we do this by _choice_? We have to learn about you, so we can _help_ you.”

”It's been _year's_ father--” Killua gasped.

”Shh, it's okay, it's okay.” 

”I'm here.”

”We love you.”

  
  


...

  
  


Killua didn't sleep that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst isn't stopping, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t just redo all of this shit, definitely didn’t.


End file.
